Mug
Name - Mug Gender - Male Class - Haven't thought of a name. Weapon Restriction - No weapons. Shields only. Possibly spiked. Armor Restriction - Heavy, Shield. Partial resistance to DEF down. Statistics: Max HP - 10 Max MP - 4 Atk - 5 Def - 10 Spr - 1 Res - 5 Agi - 1 Abilities: Shield Smash: Average to moderate damage. Low chance to stun for one turn. (Possible only offensive skill. Possible stun less likely on bosses) Brace: Affects user. Increases DEF significantly for one turn. (Think Heavy Stander from Vindictus) Taunt: Directs aggression to user for a few turns. (Might not work on bosses. Possible limited use) Martyr (Needs a better name. Suggested: Guard, Lifelink): Affects entire party. Redirects a percentage of damage towards the user for one turn. (Ex. Boss attacks healer, Martyr sends some of the damage to Mug) Iron Skin: Affects target. Buff. Increases DEF of target for a few rounds. Barrier: Party buff. Absorbs x damage. Notes: I'd appreciate if people made alternative tanks so that this isn't the only (or even best) option. This is supposed to be one end of the tank spectrum, with no healing spells and no effective way of putting out any sizable amount of damage. Thick-armored and slow-as-fuck should not = best tank. With that being said, toning down the skills I listed here might be in your best interest. Idea for class changes/alternative tanks: Have a starter tank (named Milktank for the time being). At a certain level, make a class change possible. Option A would be a light armor-clad AGI tank (we'll call him Kritzinger for now), dodging blows and possibly having a self-heal or improved taunt at the expense of lacking buffs and having less HP. Option B would be Mug, blocking/absorbing blows and giving DEF-related buffs at the expense of it being damn near impossible to dodge attacks or self-heal. Option C would be to just not change classes and keep Milktank. A few new skills and the ability to wear heavy armor (assuming he couldn't before) could be offered as incentive to not change. Unrelated notes: I'm pretty much going to be using this page for random ideas from this point out. Assuming shield use becomes a common thing with new characters, you could make two different types. Spiked shields would offer less defense but would offer more damage, while normal shields would provide better protection. Hell, you could make spiked shields unlock a Shield Bash ability when worn, assuming it was weaker than the Shield Bash used by classes like Mug's (Shield Bash as a class skill doesn't necessarily need to be exclusive to Mug. It is ''a fairly generic skill, after all). '''Feel free to use this:' Chemist class. I'm going to assume skills like tossing nitroglycerin would be considered spells and take up mana rather than be weapon-related. The idea would be AoE gas-related debuffs and timed AoE damage skills. Maybe a bit of DoT with poisons as well. They'd be restricted to small weapons (knives and such) if any. Max HP - 5, Max MP - 8, Atk - 2, Def - 4, Spr - 8, Agi - 5. Negotiable. Tear Gas: AoE debuff. Chance to get in enemies' eyes and lower their accuracy. Chance to stun enemies for one turn (Maybe make it not work on larger/tougher enemies) as well. Tear gas will dissipate in one turn and effects will wear off a few turns afterwards. Mustard Gas: AoE poison. Gas will dissipate after one turn. Effects are removed by a wind spell being cast or after a certain number of turns. White Phosphorous: Tosses a projectile at a single target with a high chance of burn DoT. Effects are removed by a water spell being cast or after a certain number of turns. Powder Keg: Deals high AoE damage 3 turns after being cast. There could be a chance of it failing to ignite for some reason. Maybe make it so that when certain conditions (when someone casts a wind or water spell?) are met, the fuse goes out. To further nerf this skill, you could make Powder Kegs a(n) (craftable?) item and make the skill use one keg each time it's cast, successful or not. Might work on this idea some more when I get home. Category:Playable Characters